Battle of the Color Box
Battle of the Color Box is a camp made by Anthony Regner. It is inspired by Anthony's previous camps way back in 2013, and it has distinguishing features from other camps. The contestants compete for the color box which is worth $100. Since this is a color-themed camp, colors usually have no gender (except Magenta, Purple, Pink and related colors), but colors have personality. Proposal Battle of the Color Box was proposed on March 25, 2017, and originally scheduled to start on April 15, 2017, however, due to school, he waited to make this camp, because he wanted to maintain excellent grades at school instead. Initial Run Battle of the Color Box was finally relelased on July 16, 2017. Unlike nearly all camps, Anthony278 set a deadline for sign-ups, because he wanted to start the camp without delay. He considered restarting the concept of object camps as he is a fan of BFDI again, and wanted to have more interactivity on his YouTube channel. After one month, he releases the first episode of this series. Following that, he realizes once again the importance of releasing videos on time, and not procrastinating. Just like most YouTubers, he has a schedule of uploading videos regularly (every Saturday). When the results came up, he isn't happy that not all contestants do this "freely simple" challenge. When conducting results, he gives contestants grades based on points and performance ranging from a 50 to a 100. Contestants that don't do the challenge get a strike, and for three strikes, that particular contestant is up for re-sign ups (formerly eliminated). Contestants that don't do the challenge (and apologize in which Cyan did) or some kind act then they get a strike (or a sympathy strike for Cyan's case). So for their first elimination, it was a triple elimination, in which most people despite especially Magenta. The Magnificent Changes During BotCB 2B, Magenta's confessional persuaded him to make changes for the better, because many of these rules are unfair. In order to enhance his camp, he made six magnificent changes especially the tokens, and extended time for challenges. After the results, there will be no elimination. As the camp progresses although, there is a gradual decrease of people doing challenges. There was no successful eliminations up until Results 3 of BotCB (BotCB 2C), in which the first elimination got Red (#2) eliminated. In this first elimination, he implemented a new voting system for future eliminations throughout the competition which are likes and dislikes. It was effecient until the last minute in which the votes are being rigged. However, the rigged votes has been dealt with, and didn't count. After the elimination, he made contestants do the first skill challenge which was called "Word Riddles". After the challenge, The Minty Gradients celebrated their second victory in a row. Since it has been four challenges, it was report card day, and all of the contestant's grades from four challenges were average in. The seven contestants with the lowest scores are up for elimination. Due to triskaidekaphobia or paraskevidekatriaphobia, on October 12th, Anthony278 actually advanced the release of BotCB 3C to commemorate Friday the 13th. Even though 13 is considered the unlucky number, he uploaded BotCB 3C on October 13th. Up until Halloween, his BotCB videos use the dark theme to represent possible horror. Due to Friday the 13th, Green (#13) got eliminated by artifical means by just being an unlucky 13. He was then brought back due to arguments in the comments. The New Marking Period As Halloween approaches, teams were assigned different roles to participate in the Trick-n-Treating challenge. Some even say this it is an interesting challenge, even though it is a sequel of the previous Trick-n-Treating challenge in BFDI/II Camp 7A. Contestants